Corazón caleidoscópico
by Cristian Reynolds
Summary: Por un día, cada emoticlón de Raven tendrá una aventura con cierto cambiaformas. ¿Será que Chico Bestia sobrevivirá? Descubre en este fic. (Retado por MrRayney) BBxRae, por si preguntan.
1. Capítulo 1: Prólogo

**Corazón Caleidoscopico**

**Hola de Nuevo:**

**MrRayney me había retado escribir esta historia que tuviera que ver Chico Bestia con las Emoticlones de Raven, solo es que ellas salen de su mente para estar con él. Así que me puse manos a la obra y espero que lo disfruten de este fic.**

**Va a ser mas o menos de diez capítulos, y tuve que cambiar el summary, para que hiciera algo diferente. En cada capítulo, se relatará una emoción distinta.**

**Así que a disfrutar…**

**Ps: No soy dueño de los Teen Titans…**

_Corazón Caleidoscopico_

_Por CristianLoganBj11_

_Capítulo uno: Prólogo..._

* * *

Un día, en la Torre T, los Titanes se encontraban haciendo diferentes actividades: Cyborg y Robin jugaban a las carreras de videojuegos. Starfire trataba de preparar la comida terrícola; Raven leía tranquilamente un libro, pues pasó más de un mes desde que ella venció a su temible padre Trigon, y Chico Bestia, trataba de hablar con ella. Desde que Rae ya era libre momentáneamente, el muchacho se había enamorado perdidamente de ella, y una forma de ganarle la atención, era hablando...

-Hola Rae- Chico Bestia se sienta al lado de la chica -¿Que estás leyendo?

-Un libro que no te interesa-

-Oh, vamos- Alega el cambiaformas -dime que estás leyendo-

-¡Alejate de mí antes de que duermas con los peces!- Y Rae carga su aura oscura de forma amenazante.

-Bueno, lo siento, no te quise molestar. Iré a caminar afuera- El joven camina con la cabeza agachada, pero ya estaba acostumbrado.

Raven siguió con su meditación;

* * *

Sin embargo, sus emociones no estaban muy contentas por que hizo minutos antes, que querían irse de Nevermore, para expresarse sin necesidad de que la chica impidiera hacerlo. Se encontraban reunidas en un gran árbol, y todas querían hablar...

-!Exigimos que Raven nos libere!- gritó la emoción Rage.

-Tranquilizate Rage, solo debemos traer a Raven aquí.- Conocimiento declaro.

-Y..y ¿si no viene?- Tímida empieza a llorar.

-Claro que tiene que venir, queremos salir por una razón: queremos a Chico Bestia- Valiente habla con fortaleza.

-Sí, queremos a mi Beasty Boo- Feliz grita de alegría.

Las emociones suspiran de amor y se sonrojan cuando mencionan ese nombre, pues todas estaban muy enamoradas, que querían hacer lo que sea para estar con el.

-Bueno, pero ¿Como la vamos a traer?- La nueva emoción, Esperanza finalmente habló. Ella había surgido, cuando Raven luchó y venció a Trigon.

-Ya tengo un plan- Conocimiento limpia sus gafas y llama a la emoción purpura -¿Amor?-

-¿Sí?- Y Amor aparece de la nada. - Ya Sé que hacer-

Las emociones esperan expectativas que Raven llegue al lugar para que hablen acerca de su libertad. Ahora Amor controla a Raven.

* * *

El cambiaformas había regresado de su caminata y se puso a descansar en el sofá del living. En ese mismo instante, Raven, controlada por Amor, deja de leer y se acerca lentamente hacia él, sentandose a su lado. Chico Bestia la ve con confusión...

-Eeemmm- Chico Bestia se asusta -¿Raven?-

-Hola Chico Bestia- dice Raven mientras lo ve de forma enamorada. -¿Sabes lo que quiero hacerte contigo?-

-Ejemm- El joven se sonroja violentamente -¿Que me vas a hacer?-

-Esto- y la joven se acerca a besar a Chico Bestia; sin embargo, Raven vuelve a retomar su control y habla con furia -!¿Que estás haciendo idiota?!

-¿Disculpa? Pero tu fuiste la que empezaste.-

-!Me voy a mi habitación!- Y Raven se aleja de allí, pero estaba sonrojada. Sabía de donde venían ese tipo de comportamiento, lo cual entró a su habitación y realizó su cantico: "_Azarath Metreon Zinthos_" y entró a Nevermore.

En ese lugar, Raven empezó a caminar y buscaba a sus similares; en ese mismo momento Feliz apareció...

-Hola Raven, que milagro verte.- Feliz abraza a Raven, al estilo Starfire -Te estábamos esperando.-

-¿Esperando para qué?- Pregunta Raven muy confusa.

-Lo sabras pronto- Y feliz camina junto a Raven.

Las dos llegan hasta el árbol, en donde estaban el resto de sus emociones. Las otras reciben con alegría, a excepción de Rage. Y inicia la sesión...

-Bueno- Comienza Conocimiento - Ya que Raven está aquí, demos inicio a nuestra pequeña reunión, por lo cual, le pedimos que nos libere por un día para expresarnos como siempre lo hacemos.-

-¿Y por qué haría eso?- Pregunta enojadamente Raven.

-Bueno para empezar, solo queremos expresamos como nosotras misma, como ya nos liberamos de nuestro padre Trigon, somos libres.- Declaró Esperanza.

-Y para ver y a...- Amor intenta hablar, pero Valiente le tapa la boca para no decir la verdadera razón.

-Y ¿Que obtendria a cambio?-Raven trata de negociar.

-Bueno, te quedarás aquí, para que medites sin que Chico Bestia te moleste-

Raven tiene que pensar por unos minutos, pero finalmente tiene una respuesta positiva…

-Bueno, acepto el trato, pero tengan cuidado y no me acerquen hacia Chico Bestia-

Las emociones se alegran por la noticia, Raven realiza su hechizo, y el espejo se transforma en un portal especial. Raven empieza a meditar, y las emoticlones se ponen a pensar…

-Bueno, ya que Raven está meditando, ¿Cual de nosotras quiere salir primero?

-Viendo las expectativas…- Intentó explicar Conocimiento, pero…

-Déjemne salir, quiero ver a Chico Bestia- Gritó Rage, ientras estaba muy encadenada.

-Sería Buena idea- Recalcó Esperanza.

-Bien- Conocimiento complementa –Amor, Libera a Rage, de todos modos, es a Chico Bestia a quien quiere ver.-

Amor obedece al llamado y rompe las cadenas de Rage. Ella, como una ráfaga, se va hacia el portal, y sale a la luz. Ve el ambiente, lo cual apresuradamente sale su habitación a la habitación del cambiaformas. Todo estaba por cambiar desde esa noche.

* * *

**Bueno, este capítulo finalmente ha terminado. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Trataré de actualizar lo más antes que pueda. Sin embargo, sus comentarios son importantes. El proximo capítulo será un encuentro entre bestita y Rage.**


	2. Capítulo 2: Chico Bestia y Rage

**Hola amigos, pues vengo con el segundo cap, que se centran entre Chico Bestia y Rage. Sé que será escasamente picante (Ya saben a lo que me refiero), pero espero que lo disfruten.**

**Ps: No soy dueño de Teen Titans... Enserio, ¿Tengo que escribir eso?**

**Sigamos...**

_Corazón Caleídoscópico_

_Capítulo dos: Chico Bestia y Rage._

* * *

Rage se había escapado el cuarto de Raven; El lugar de encuentro iba a ser nada más y nada menos que la habitación del cambiaformas. Tocó insistentemente la puerta, y cada vez que lo hacía, su lujuria propia se hacía cargo de su cuerpo. Tenía ansias de hacer una simple cosa: Hacer el amor a Chico Bestia.

Estaba muy ansiosa y adicta hacia él, ese era su loco sueño, estaba muy enamorada, que se olvidó su trabajo de aterrorizar y destruir el mundo. Volvió a tocar la puerta e insiste...

-Chico Bestia, !Abre la puerta!- Grita ella con una voz gutural.

-Ya voy, ya voy- habló una voz desde el otro lado.

El joven se había levantado de su litera y caminó despacio hacia esa puerta. Cuando lo abrió, se quedó sin habla al ver a Raven, pero con sus cuatro ojos de color carmesí y su capa del mismo color.

-¿Raven?- y si se queda con los ojos abiertos. -Oh no, !no quiero que me mates! !¿Te hice daño?! !Lo siento!-

-No tenga miedo- Y ella sonríe con picardía- Solo estoy aquí para pasar un momento contigo.

-¿Un...momen...to de tor...tura conti...go?- El chico estaba nervioso.

-Te torturaré, pero no violentamente.-

-¿A que te refieres con eso?-

Rage simplemente entró a esa habitación, lo cual con sus poderes empuja brúscamente al Chico Bestia a la cama de abajo de la litera. Cerró la puerta y de una forma sensual se acerca hacia el joven, hasta entrar contacto piel con piel. Rage finalizó diciendo:

-Solo, disfrútalo- y de golpe besa violentamente a Chico Bestia.

* * *

En Nevermore, las emociones se encontraban muy alteradas para hablar con Raven. Estaban muy confundidas por la situacion que se vivía en ese momento, ya que estaban viendo el momento a traves de un espejo mágico: Rage estaba haciendo el amor con Chico Bestia, y eso que era una emoción. Raven dejó por un momento de meditar y les preguntó a sus emociones...

-¿Que está pasando aquí?-

-No, nada está pasando. Rage anda destruyendo todo, como siempre.- Respondió Conocimiento nerviosamente.

-No lo sé, pero siento que mis labios están calientes- y Raven se toca sus labios.

-No te preocupes, sigue meditando tranquilamente- Esperanza dio su voz.

-Bueno, pero si Rage está con Chico Bestia...-

-Lo entendemos- Dulcemente Valiente terminó.

Raven volvió a su posición de loto y comenzó a remeditar. Sin embargo, las emociones estaban con miedo, y sabían que Rage estaba al extremo haciendo ese tipo de cosas. Lujuria, que estaba presente, preguntó...

-¿Si tan solo tuviera a Chico Bestia en mi poder?- y Lujuria empieza a manosearse y sonríe traviesamente; Sin embargo...

-No Lujuria, ahora no. Solo en tu momento- Conocimiento le agarra las manos.

-Aaahh, está bien- dijo con un puchero.

Las emociones siguieron observando el momento.

* * *

Rage seguía disfrutando del beso con Chico Bestia. Disfrutaba de ese beso, que dejó su maldad por un momento, para ser una "chica buena". El joven sentía dolor en su lengua, ya que ella tenía dientes afilados y la sangre estaba cayando dentro de la boca de ella. Al separarse, el joven escupió la sangre, pero Rage, viendo que tenía esa angre en sus dientes, la saboreo, lo tragó y sonrió traviesamente. Luego, con su poder, amarró fuertemente a Chico Bestia, para no dejarlo escapar, mientras se quitaba lentamente su capa y leotardo, dejándola solo en ropa interior; Al mismo tiempo, arrancó la camiseta y la pantaloneta del joven, dejándolo con sus boxers solamente. Comenzó a besarlo locamente y de ahí, la desnudez, fuertes gemidos de amor, pasión, dolor, placer y satisfacción, y algunas cosas rompiendo, eran el resulatado de un amor totalmente loco y apasionado, que era totalmente inimaginable.

Despues de ese momento intimo, Rage se encontraba acurrucada contra el pecho desnudo del joven, compartiendo otros besos y caricias; Sin embargo, por obvias razones, tenía que separaese de él. Así que se volvió a vestir al final dijo...

-Bueno Chico Bestia, sigues siendo un idiota, pero eres mi lindo idiota-

-¿A qué quieres decir?-

-Otro día volveré a verte. pero si pasas por Nevermore, te estaré esperando.-y Rage buelve a besar al joven apasionadamente- Te amo, Chico Bestia- y usa su teletransportación.

El muchacho, no tenía palabras que decir, pero sonreía, dando una señal de que tambien la amaba. Ya estaba cambiado, pero le doían la entrepierna y tuvo que descansar. Al mismo tiempo, Rage regresó a la mente, y se paseaba felizmente por allí. Las otras emociones la miraron confundida, cuando la vieron alejarse de allí. En ese mismo instante, mágicamente Raven regresó a su habitación y descansó aunque con pequeños dolores en su zona v.

Sin embargo, no por mucho tiempo, Chico Bestia sería víctima de Lujuria...

* * *

**Creo que este cap, se me salió de la nada y se me ocurrió escribirlo, por que lo tenía en mi cabeza. Espero que le hayan gustado. Pues espero comentarios para ver si salí bien o mal. La siguiente emoción será Lujuria...**

**Nos vemos pronto... :D**


	3. Capítulo 3: Chico Bestia y Lujuria

**Bestita y Lujuria…**

**Hola amigos:**

**Aquí está el capítulo. Se tornará un poco largo y será escasamente lemmon. Espero que lo disfruten. **

**Ps No soy dueño de los Teen Titans. **

_Corazón Caleidoscópico_

_Por CristianLoganBj11_

_Capítulo tres: Bestita y Lujuria..._

* * *

Al día siguiente todo se tornó diferente para Chico Bestia, a pesar que se durmió cálidamente, al levantarse, tuvo una recaída hacia el suelo. Gritó de dolor y tenía un intenso dolor en su entrepierna, y recordó el suceso que tuvo que "sufrir" entre él y Rage la noche anterior. Como su cuarto tenía un refrigerador, sacó unos cubitos de hielo, las empacó en una bolsa y se las metió debajo de sus pantalones para bajar la intensidad del dolor, por lo cual, tuvo que caminar lentamente.

Al mismo tiempo, Raven se levantó de su cama, ella nunca supo acerca del incidente acerca del encuentro entre la más malvada de sus emociones y el cambiaformas, ya que se lo pasaba meditando. Se levantó y tenía un leve dolor en su zona v, pero no era para alarmarse. Se cambió de uniforme y caminó a desayunar junto a sus amigos.

Todos se encontraban reunidos en la mesa, ellos no sabían nada de gritos ni gemidos, excepto uno: Cyborg. Al ver a Raven sentarse junto a su hermano, picaronamente comenzó a hablar…

-Hey, Rae- y Levanta su ceja de arriba y abajo –¿Te sentiste bien anoche?-

-No sé de qué me hablas- Dijo ella monótonamente.

-Yo sé que tuviste un encuentro con bestita, y estaban…- La voz de Cy fue interrumpido por un grito suave, que provenía de Chico Bestia…

-¿Chico Bestia?- Y el titán metálico ve al joven, que tenía un bulto en su entrepierna en sus pantalones.

-No es lo que ustedes piensan- Nerviosamente el chico habló, tenía que inventarse una excusa para no saber lo de ese "encuentro" –Lo…que…pasa es que… se cayó una caja…de comics y… yo estaba acostado…y esa caja me dio allí, y me dolió…-

-¿Los combiacs caminan?- Starfire intervino.

-Star, son comics y no caminan- Robin respondió a Star con una voz suave.

-Bueno, si me disculpan, iré por mi tofu- y el cambiaformas caminaba como tortuga, cada paso que daba, sentía un dolor fuerte.

-¿Estás bien, Chico Bestia?- Raven se acerca al muchacho, mientras él saca su tofu.

El joven se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, viendo a Raven de frente, recordó los flashbacks que tuvo esa noche, solo que esta vez, era Rage que se encontraba frente a él, sintiendo besos, gemidos, placer y más. El chico se sacude la cabeza y responde sonrientemente…

-Eejjemm, yo me encuentro bien, gracias- Y el chico se aleja de ella rápidamente y se sienta en el sofá del Living, ignorando el dolor.

Raven lo vio confundido, ¿Se había alejado de ella a propósito? ¿Tenía mucho miedo? ¿Se había entrado a su habitación? Todas esas preguntas pasaban por su cabeza, pero no le importaba en absoluto, así que se decidió tomar su té y sentarse con sus amigos, pero viendo a Chico Bestia.

* * *

No hubo nada nuevo, excepto que Chico Bestia ya podía caminar tranquilo y no tenía dolor en su entrepierna, y que Robin, Starfire y Cyborg, irían a Steel City a visitar a los Titanes Este por un dia. Ellos se encontraban listos para partir, Cyborg se acercó a Chico Bestia…

-Aprovecha que Raven está sola, para "jugar" contigo- y hace muecas picaronas.

-Oh, vamos. ¿Enserio? ¡Ni lo pienses!-

-Como quieras, bestita- y Cyborg se aleja riéndose de él.

El chico verde ve alejarse de sus amigos que momentos antes ya se habían despedido. Él estaba solo, así que decidió ver una película de comedia.

En otro lado, Raven decidió meditar en Nevermore, ya que estar sola con Chico Bestia sí que era un problema. Al estar allí, Lujuria se encontraba alistándose de una forma poco casual: Llevaba una capa de un color rosado tornando a blanco, no llevaba leotardo, en su lugar, llevaba una falda muy corta, que casi completamente se mostraban sus piernas; Una camiseta inusual, mostrando su ombligo y tenia puesto labial en sus labios y perfume.

Raven se quedó sin habla y le grita…

-Lujuria, ¿Qué estás haciendo? Y ¿por qué te vistes así?-

-Es mi turno para salir de Nevermore y tengo derecho a hacerlo- Y Lujuria va hacia el portal.

-¿no estás bromenando?-

-No, ya me he reunido con las emociones y es mi turno.-

-Como sea, pero ya conoces mi advertencia.-

-Hay, no es para tanto- y Se va hacia el portal. Raven vuelve a meditar.

* * *

El chico miraba la TV, pero puso en pausa para traer leche de soja y waffles; Sin embargo, se queda atónito cuando ve a Raven, controlado por Lujuria vestida de una forma extravagante. Ella se acerca con un caminado suave y sexy hacia el , y cuando están muy cerca, le dice al oído de una forma sexy…

-Hey, Chico Bestia. ¿Sabes lo que vamos a hace tu y yo?-

-Eeeemmm. No sé- El chico dice muy asustado, se sonroja violentamente y empieza a gemir, ya que Lujuria vuelve a morder sus orejas que son muy sensibles -Ooooouuuhhh-

-Me gusta ese sonido, ojalá lo hicieras más seguido- y muerde de nuevo suavemente la oreja.

-Ooouuu- gime de nuevo y retrocede unos pasos –Sabes… no debería estar contigo, algo malo puede pasar.-

-No puedes alejarme de ti- y se acerca hacia el cambiaformas –Sabes que obtengo lo que deseo- y lo ve de una forma seductora.

-Oh vaya, que tarde se está haciendo, mejor iré a mi habitación- y el chico corre con rapidez y muy asustado.

* * *

En Nevermore, las emociones, que estaban alrededor del espejo, observaron la escena y decían…

-Fue un error liberar a Lujuria- Insistió tímida, ocultándose en la capa de Valiente.

-Bueno, por lo menos no soy como ella- Amor replicó.

-Bueno, debíamos dejarla salir, no podemos soportar vela haciendo ese tipo de cosas- Conocimiento recalca.

-Tienes razón, pero hay que ver en que termina- Esperanza decidió.

-Hay que seguir observando, ¿Que tal si Lujuria lo conquistó?-

-Jijiji... Nuestro Beasty Boo se va a divertir cuando Lujuria lo dome- Feliz terminó.

Las emoticlones se frustraron cuando comentó Feliz y volvieron a mirar la escena.

* * *

Chico Bestia se había encerrado en su habitación y se agarraba los pelos de su cabeza en señal de frustración.

-Esa no era Raven- Habló a sí mismo –Ella es muy oscura y me odia y no haría ese tipo de cosas. Al no ser que sea una de sus emociones, como Rage. ¿Qué me está pasando? Bien bien, Chico Besita, solo relájate y no hables, antes de que ella me encuentre-

Sin embargo, sus palabras fueron en vano. Lujuria usó sus poderes de teletransporte y estaba detrás de él. Y lo agarró fuertemente, lo voltea y dice…

-Me encantas cuando estás muy tímido- y vuelve a morder la oreja.

-Oooouuuuhhh- El chico volvió a gemir y a sonrojarse violentamente. La chica se sonroja, mientras empieza a masturbarse. El joven replica –Por favor, para de hacerlo-

-Bueno, voy a hacer lo primero que te dije- y Lujuria besa apasionadamente al cambiaformas.

El beso que disfrutaban era de forma candente, con mucha pasión y romanticismo, con sus lenguas metidas en sus bocas. El chico lentamente envolvió sus brazos a la cintura de la chica, y devolvía el beso, llenando también de lujuria.

Al separarse por falta de oxígeno, Lujuria empuja a Chico Bestia bruscamente a la litera de abajo, y empieza a desvestirse sensualmente, hasta quedar totalmente desnuda. El chico estaba hipnotizado por lo que veía y sus partes íntimas empezaron a reaccionar, ella al ver esa reacción, con sus poderes volvieron a arrancar el traje y lo dejó como Dios vino al mundo. Ella se acercó y comenzó a besarlo sensualmente. Nuevamente, gritos de placer, dolor, pasión, satisfacción amor y de cosas volando, se hicieron presentes a lo largo del día. Lujuria estaba disfrutando del momento, mientras Chico Bestia, de una forma hipnotizada, también lo disfrutó.

Despues de ese momento, Lujuria se acuesta y se acurruca en el pecho del joven, lo cual dice…

-Lo disfruté mucho, ojalá volviéramos a hacerlo.-

El chico no dijo nada, pues volvió a tener esa experiencia en menos de un dia, simplemente, asintió y la abrazó fuertemente.

-Te amo Chico Bestia y eres mío, solo mío-

-yo…también…te…amo- Bestita tartamudeó –y…soy…todo…tuyo…-

Lujuria volvió a besarlo y se quedaron acostados; Ya en la noche, ella tuvo que vestirse de nuevo, dejando solo al joven y regresó a Nevermore, en donde las emociones se quedaron con la boca abierta. Lujuria solo dijo…

-Chico Bestia es nuestro y de nadie más- y se alejó de allí.

En ese mismo instante, Raven se teletransportó a su cuarto, ella no sintió nada y volvió a preparar el té. En la sala no había nadie, excepto que los tres titanes ya estaban en la sala, exhaustos del viaje. Raven simplemente regresó a su habitación, y se puso a dormir, ya que no sabía lo que hizo su emoción Lujuria.

El muchacho tuvo el mismo problema del dolor de la entrepierna, pero sería la última vez. Ahora, las cosas se relajarían cuando Pereza/Grosera iba a ser la siguiente.

* * *

**Bueno, ¿Que les pareció? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Regular?... Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y de ahí, no habrá mas momentos casi lemmon. La próxima emoción será Pereza.**

**Nos vemos luego... :D**


	4. Capítulo 4: Chico Bestia y Pereza

**Chico Bestia y Pereza…**

**Hola amigos:**

**Aquí está el capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten. **

**Ps No soy dueño de los Teen Titans. **

_Corazón Caleidoscópico_

_Por CristianLoganBj11_

_Capítulo cuatro: Chico Bestia y Pereza/Grosera..._

* * *

Al día siguiente, Chico Bestia tuvo que vivir la misma experiencia de hace dos días, es decir, tuvo un dolor en su entrepierna, haciendo que use los cubos de hielo para regular el dolor, y así camine como tortuga. Llegó a la cocina a sacar un poco de queso de soja; Los otros titanes se quedaron extrañados porque eso no era normal. Starfire dulcemente se acercó al joven y le preguntó:

— ¿Se te cayó la caja de comics otra vez, amigo Chico Bestia?

— Ejem… no. Hice el… — El muchacho se tapó la boca, ya que confesaría su "aventura" en un momento incómodo. Así que cambió de idea. — Estaba haciendo el aseo, cuando de repente un pedazo de vara cayó hacia mi zona, doliendo mucho.

— Oh, glorioso, espero de que te mejores de ese incómodo dolor que tienes en tu zona.

—Gracias Star.

La chica de cabello pelirrojo se acerca al líder del grupo; Ahora era el turno de Cyborg, no para preguntar, sino para molestar…

— ¡Bestita! — El hombre mecanizado le da un palmazo en la mano del chico verde. — ¿Qué hay de tu chica?

— ¿Cuál chica?

— Una que inicia con R y termina con N. Ya sabes a quién me refiero.

— Y siguen en bastos… ¡Te digo que NO me gusta Raven!

— Como quieras, Bestita — Cyborg se aleja de Chico Bestia y corre hacia su garaje a reparar a su "bebé".

Así mismo, Starfire y Robin se fueron del living, dejando solo al cambiaformas; Sin embargo, Raven flotaba hacia la cocina para preparar su té favorito. Como sabía que recordaría esos dos incidentes, tenía que alejarse de ella; aprovechando que preparaba su comida, Gar corrió hacia el pasillo, pero Raven se había percatado de la huida y lo agarró con las manos en la masa, se acercó e hizo su interrogatorio…

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? ¿Te sientes bien? — Indagó Rae con voz de monotonía.

— Ejem… Voy a la tienda de comics y luego a jugar y sí, me siento bien. — La respuesta del chico fue muy rápido y sin cortes. — ¿Ya me puedes soltar? — No hasta que me respondas ¿Por qué te has estado comportándote extraño?

— ¿Raro? No, es que uso racionalmente el tiempo. Por favor, suéltame. — El muchacho imploraba a que Raven lo soltara.

Raven hizo caso, lo dejó libre y el cambiaformas se escapa muy afanadamente; Al principio tuvo un poco de preocupación, ya que posiblemente estuviera viendo a una chica, pero ignoró eso y realizó normalmente su rutina.

* * *

Pasó mucho tiempo y eran como las tres de la tarde; Bestita había regresado de la tienda de comics con libros de tipo manga. Como sabía que el resto de sus amigos andaban ocupados en sus asuntos, decidió jugar como era de costumbre.

* * *

En Nevermore, como era de costumbre, Raven tenía que cumplir su trato de meditar en su basta mente. Sus otros yos ya habían decidido que Pereza/Grosera iba a ser la siguiente en salir. La chica de capa naranja se encontraba dormida en una rama de su árbol emocional, roncando muy fuertemente.

— ¡Pereza! — Las otras emoticlones gritaron al unísono, haciendo caer a la chica al suelo árido.

— ¡Oigan!... Aaaaaahhhh — Bosteza como si no sintiera el golpe. — ¡¿Por qué me despiertan?! ¡No puedo tener al menos 24 horas de descanso!

— ¡Siempre te duermes! — Valiente gritó de golpe. —Además, es hora de que salgas.

— ¿Yo? Que pereza. ¡Mejor despiértenme cuando haya algo interesante niñas estúpidas!

— Tienes que salir, además Raven tiene que meditar tal como acordamos. — Intervino Conocimiento.

— ¡Déjenme dormir perdedoras!

— Bueno, tú pierdes la oportunidad de pasar el rato con Chico Bestia, jugando un videojuego, leyendo comics y comiendo a lo loco… — Valiente dijo eso y Conocimiento soltó una risita.

— Mejor me voy. ¡Suerte perdedoras! — La emoticlón naranja sale hacia el portal, mientras las otras emociones otra vez se frustran por lo que había dicho.

* * *

Chico Bestia se la pasaba jugando el juego Assains Creed, era un gran experto con respecto a los niveles. Él no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Pereza/Grosera que se sentó al lado suyo, viendo atentamente el juego. Así que gritó…

— ¡Vamos idiota, Mata a esos guerreros enemigos!—

— Ya voy Cyborg, solo paso ese nivel — El metamorfo estaba muy concentrado.

— Así es, juega — La emoticlón hablaba mientras comía papas fritas que había sacado de la remesa de la cocina. — Seguro ganarás ese juego estúpido.

— ¡Sí! ¡Gané!Pasé de profesional a ser leyenda en Assains! — El chico gritó a los cuatro vientos su gran victoria, y abraza a "Cyborg" Pero… — Espera un segundo… !No eres Cyborg!

— ¡Estúpido! ¡¿No sabes diferenciar?! — La emoticlón sintió su sonrojo y enojo a la vez cuando fue abrazada por el hierbas manchas.

— ¿Quién eres tú? — El joven pregunta, ya que la chica tenía capa naranja.

— Soy Pereza/Grosera. Si quieres, puedes llamarme Groreza o Persera… En fín, eres bueno jugando a ese juego. — La chica habló muy suave.

— ¿Eso fue sarcasmo?

— No, fue el fin del mundo. — La emoticlón responde sarcásticamente. — ¡Claro que no idiota! Te hablé enserio.

— Bueno, ¿No quieres intentar?

— ¿Intentar qué?

— Jugar un videojuego, ya sabes manejar ese control.

— ¿Que insinúas?

— Nada, solo me preguntaba si querías jugar conmigo.

— Solo porque me das lástima, jugaré contigo.

— Genial.

El chico además había pedido más pizza, aunque mitad de carne y mitad vegetariana y papas fritas, alistó todo para pasar un gran día junto a la emoticlón de capa rosada. Luego comenzaron a jugar distintos juegos.

* * *

En Nevermore...

— No puedo creer que Pereza tenga una debilidad con los juegos. — Valiente estaba asombrada.

— Ya sabes, todas están ansiosas de pasar un rato con nuestro chico verde. — conocimiento esbozó una sonrisa sincera.

— Yo quiero ver como Pereza gana el juego. — Feliz saltaba de alegría.

— O que Chico Bestia le robe un beso a ella. — Amor se sonrojó por lo que dijo.

— Sigamos observando. — Esperanza dio su voz.

Las emociones siguieron viendo el acontecimiento Bestita-Pereza/Grosera.

* * *

— Vamos vamos carrito verde, pásale al carro naranja — Bestita jugaba juego de carreras junto al la emoticlón naranja. Habían pasado más de tres horas y media jugando muchos juegos y comiendo pizza.

— No me ganarás Bestita, sabes que soy la mejor.

— Vamos carrito, estás por lograrlo. — Sin embargo, el carrito anaranjado pasó al verde y ganó el campeonato de carreras. — ¡Nooooooo!

La emoticlón naranja santó de alegría y felicidad, aunque dijo…

— ¡En tu cara Bestita!

— No es justo, hiciste trampa. — El muchacho alegó el momento.

— Te gané bestita, aunque debo admitir que me gustó pasar tiempo contigo. Por primera vez me siento activa y más feliz que nunca, cabeza de hierba.

— Yo lo mismo pienso. Gracias por pasar el rato.

— Aaaaahhh — Pereza/Grosera bostezó y tenía que regresar a Nevermore. — Nos… vemos… pronto.

— Descansa Groreza.

— Cállate hierbas manchas. — Y Aprovecha Pereza para dar un beso en la mejilla de Bestita. — Gracias — Y se desaparece de allí.

El joven se quedó aturdido por ese momento, aunque por lo menos disfrutó del día.

La emoticlón regresó a Nevermore, con ganas de soñar, solo que sus sueños se centrarían en Chico Bestia, ya que estaba enamorada de él desde que jugaron. Así que durmió con una sonrisa en su rostro y diciendo...

"Te amo hierbas manchas"

Raven salió de Nevermore, aunque tuvo un dolor en su estómago, gritó con fuerza…

— ¡Pereza!

* * *

Mientras Gar tuvo que limpiar la sala que estaba en un completo desastre durante el resto del día, por orden de Cyborg y Robin.

* * *

**Bueno, la próxima emoción será Esperanza.**


	5. Capítulo 5: Chico Bestia y Esperanza

**Chico Bestia y Esperanza.**

**Hola amigos:**

**Aquí está el capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten y no duden en comentar si tiene alguna sugerencia **

**Ps No soy dueño de los Teen Titans. **

_Corazón Caleidoscópico_

_Por CristianLoganBj11_

_Capítulo cinco: Chico Bestia y Esperanza..._

* * *

El resto de ese día, Chico Bestia se encontraba muy cansado ya que tuvo que organizar la sala de la torre, después de su raro encuentro con Pereza. Ahora el muchacho verde se encontraba muy confundido, y empezó a cuestionarse sobre los besos que recibió por parte de ellas y por qué las emociones se aparecían de la nada.

"_Vaya, no sé como pero últimamente esas emociones han estado controlando a Raven. Aun estoy confundido, ¿por qué cuando hago algo con ella recibo besos en la mejilla o en la boca. Vaya, enserio estoy más confundido. Bueno, será mejor descansar, me duele la espalda de recoger la basura por culpa de pereza… jajajaja"_

El muchacho se acomodó en su litera y descansó como si fuera día normal.

* * *

Al día siguiente, el muchacho había amanecido tranquilamente. Era día de descanso, más precisamente un domigo. Eso significaba que tenía que jugar un partido de futbol con sus amigos. Se puso su uniforme deportivo y como Adidas lo patrocinaba en la vestimenta, llevaba su uniforme listo para el juego. Así que comenzó a calentarse, camino hacia el Estadio Emirates de Jump City.

* * *

Así mismo, Raven había despertado de su largo sueño causado por Pereza, decidió tomar su té tradicional, así mismo se encontró con los demás chicos: Robin y Cyborg jugaban videojuegos y Starfire jugueteaba con Sedita. Se puso extrañada por que el chico bromista se encontraba ausente, le preguntó a Star…

—Starfire ¿No has visto donde està Chico Bestia?

— Oh, amiga Raven, nuestro amigo Chico Bestia se encuentra pateando una bola esférica en un centro de juego.

— No te entiendo Star.

— Lo que quiere decir es que Chico Bestia está jugando futbol con sus amigos en el estadio de la ciudad. ¿Quieres ir? Nosotros no podemos ir. — Intervino Cyborg.

— No, tengo que meditar. —Raven lo dijo de forma fulminante, pues tenía que regresar a Nevermore…

En la mente de Raven, la chica de cabellos violetas se encontraba lista para meditar, aunque sus emoticlones se encontraban muy disgustadas.

— ¿Cómo que no quieres acompañar a Chico Bestia? — Intervino pereza.

— ¡Sí! ¡Quiero ver como juega Futbol! aunque no conocemos de que es ese juego.— Dijo Valiente.

— No quiero, saben que él es una molestia para nosotras. —Raven lo dijo fríamente.

— Será molestia para ti. Sabes que lo… mmmppphhh— Amor iba a dar el propósito verdadero, pero conocimiento le tapó la boca.

— Lo que quiere decir es que por alguna vez, debemos acompañar a nuestro amigo. Sabes que él ha sido una persona muy carismática con nosotras. — Culminó la chica de capa amarilla.

— ¡No lo haré! — La hechicera grita.

— Si no lo vas a acompañar, yo lo haré. — Esperanza dijo con una gran valentía.

— Haz lo que quieras, tengo que meditar.

— Gracias, solo medita, ya que te veo cansada. Yo me encargaré de acompañarlo.

La emoticlón blanca salió al portal y se dirigió al estadio. Ella tenía mucha diferencia con Raven, por ejemplo, su capa es blanca, había nacido cuando la chica fue portal de su padre, y tenía el cabello muy largo. Además, sonreía levemente. Esa emoticlón era la fuerza pura de Raven, pues siempre encontraba una manera de hacerla sentir mejor.

* * *

Ya iban jugando y el equipo de Chico Bestia perdía 1-2, ya era el descanso y con un poco de molestia en su pierna, caminó a los vestuarios y resintió de dolor. Nadie se encontraba en los camerinos, cuando inesperadamente, Esperanza apareció…

— ¿Puedo ayudarte?

— Ra… ¿Raven? ¿Qué haces aquí? — El joven se encontraba muy aturdido.

— No soy Raven. Me llamo Esperanza, solo vine a acompañarlo, por lo que veo tienes un dolor en la pierna. — Ella sonríe y se acerca hacia el joven.

— ¿Esperanza? Jamás te he visto. La verdad te pareces a Raven cuando ella venció a su padre, con su cabello largo y una gran sonrisa.

— Oh, gracias. — La emoción se sonroja ante el cumplido. — ¿Quieres que te cure?

— No te preocupes, ando bien. — Se levanta, pero cae debido a la gravedad del dolor.

— Déjame curarte. — La emoticlón tenía sus poderes curativos y sanaba la pierna del muchacho.

Esperanza era la emoticlón más fuerte de Raven, pero no era tanto como Amor. Ella tenía sus propios poderes, pero eran curativos. Chico Bestia miró a la chica y se quedó hipnotizado por su gran belleza. Ella terminó de curarlo y cuando lo vio, se sonrojó.

Era el comienzo del segundo tiempo del partido, por lo cual cuando se levantó bestita, se encontraba bien, así que nerviosamente le agradece…

— Gracias por curarme. Ahora me siento mucho mejor. — y sonríe.

— Juega bien Chico Bestia, te apoyaré en todo.

— Ojalá te dedique un gol para saber que estás ahí, ayudándome en lo que sea.

— Gracias. No importa si ganas o pierdes, lo que importa es que juegues bien y sin problema. Ahora, ve a jugar. — Esperanza terminó su frase con una sonrisa.

* * *

Las otras emoticlones se quedaron sin habla por lo que estaban viendo, aunque se envidiaron acerca del cumplido de Bestita a Esperanza. Ellas estaban emocionadas en que su amor platónico jugara bien y tal vez ganara, estaban aprendiendo sobre el futbol de una manera peculiar.

* * *

El chico verde caminó hacia la cancha del juego, en donde comenzó a jugar sin problema. Rápidamente su equipo lo empató y Gar culminó el marcador con una gran jugada de chilena. Con sus dedos formó un corazón dedicando el gol a Esperanza que se encontraba en el palco.

Ella sonrió y se sonrojó ante el gesto. Después de finalizar el partido, ella voló hacia el chico, en donde lo abrazó de alegría. Él se quitó su camisa de equipo y le regaló a Esperanza como muestra de su agradecimiento. Ella sonrió y lo sostuvo fuertemente.

— Gracias por apoyarme Esperanza. Muchas gracias. — El chico verde sonríe.

— No tienes nada que agradecerme. Solo me importa que estés bien.

—Gracias amiga.

— ¿Me acompañarías de regreso a la Torre?

— Claro, déjame cambiarme y nos vamos.

El chico se cambió de uniforme y caminó tranquilamente con Esperanza hasta llegar a la torre; durante el camino ella le agarró la mano y la apretó con fuerza, sintiendo un gran sonrojo.

Era el atardecer y Esperanza tenía que volver a Nevermore. Se abrazó con Chico Bestia y antes de marcharse, comparte un suave beso en los labios. Él al principio se quedó como estatua pero sin querer empezó a devolver ese beso.

Ella desapareció, dejando solo al chico. Cuando estaba en la mente, les dijo a sus similares…

— Ya tenemos nuestras esperanzas de volver a amar, Chico Bestia es el chico que queremos. — y la emoción se aleja soñadoramente del lugar.

Las otras emociones asienten ante eso y confían en que Raven por fin ame a Chico Bestia.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, Raven estaba en su cuarto, sintió que sus labios estaban calientes y su corazón daba un gran vuelco. Ella no sabía que estaba enamorándose cada vez más de él, pero sentía que su amor iba a ser más fuerte de lo que se creía.

* * *

**La próxima emoción será Valiente.**


	6. Capítulo 6: Chico Bestia y Valiente

**Chico Bestia y Valiente.**

**Bueno gente, aquí está este capítulo, espero que lo disfruten de maravilla, en este cap, recordarán una corta escena de la serie original, del capítulo "Nevermore" Así que disfruten.**

**Gracias por todos sus reviews, o a aquellas personas que siguen esta buena historia.**

**No poseo derechos de los Teen Titans. Pertenecen a DC Comics… ¿Hasta cuándo debo escribir eso?**

_Corazón Caleidoscópico_

_Por CristianLoganBj11_

_Capítulo seis: Chico Bestia y Valiente..._

* * *

El día siguiente salió, un Chico Bestia dormido como gato se encontraba encima de su tradicional litera. No había dormido tan bien cuando Esperanza, al igual que las emociones de Raven, les haya dado besos en la mejilla y la boca. él se levantó temprano, ya que era su nueva costumbre, caminó hacia la cocina a preparar su tofu con salsa de BBQ, cuando iba a dirigirse a la sala como siempre, inesperadamente un golpe al estilo karate lo mandó a volar lejos, haciendo caer el tofu en su rostro.

— Aauuch — Chico Bestia se limpió el tofu de su cara y miró a la sonriente, pero ruda emoción de frente. — ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

— ¿No quieres salir a pelear conmigo? — Valiente se ríe un poco, pues se liberó de Nevermore mientras la chica empática tempranamente hace su meditación.

— Espera. ¿Cómo así que pelear contigo? ¿Se te aflojó el cerebro Raven?

— No soy Raven, Soy Valiente. ¿No me recuerdas? — La emoticlón comienza a reír sin parar.

* * *

**Flashback:**

Chico Bestia se encontraba con su amigo Cyborg en Nevermore, cuando vio una estatua de doble cara, al mover, trataron de vencerlo, pero no podían. Fue en ese mismo instante en que la emoticlón de capa verde apareció de la nada y luchó con mucha fortaleza al estilo karate, lo cual hizo caer a la estatua moviente.

— ¡Iiuju, les gané! — Tanto Bestita y Cyborg no podían creer de lo que veían.

Luego, después de esquivar los ataques mientras la estatua quería herirla con sus espadas, voló y simplemente con sus dedos partió la estatua en dos, sonrió y les dijo a los "invitados"..

— ¡Fuá! ¡Chóquenla, vamos! — El mutante se quedó más confundido y trató de ver las cosas. Movió su cabeza y gritó:

— ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?! — Chico Bestia empieza a aclarar sus puntos. — Primero, destruyes el desayuno, luego por fin te ríes de mis bromas, luego estás toda llorosa y ahora eres karateka. Por favor, decídete. ¡¿Quién eres?!

Sin embargo, dos más de las emoticlones, Feliz y Tímida, aparecieron y junto a Valiente dijeron al unísono:

— Soy Raven.

Y Chico Bestia se desmaya, para no creer lo que veía.

**Fin flashback**

* * *

— Si, ahora te recuerdo. Ahora ¿por qué estás aquí y no en tu mundo?

— No te lo puedo contar, es secreto.

— ¿Por qué no?

— No puedo contarlo, si sucede eso, Raven me matará.

— Bueno, dejaremos ese asunto después. Así que… ¡ME ARRUINASTE EL DESAYUNO!

— ¿Te asusté? Yo solo quería que lucharas conmigo.

— Oh no. Eso no. Sabes que no puedo hacerte eso. Eres una emoción.

— ¿Quieres luchar o tienes miedo, Gar?

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

— No importa, ¿quieres pelear conmigo o no?

— ¡No! — Y bestita camina hacia el living; sin embargo, Valiente se puso de frente, se ideó un raro plan y le dice…

— ¡Eres un baboso y no sabes pelear, gallina! — y le da una fuerte bofetada al chico.

— ¡Aaauuch! Bueno, no quería pelear contigo, pero como me hiciste eso, ¡ya verás! — El chico comienza a atacar a la chica, Valiente vuela hacia la sala de entrenamiento, mientras persigue un Chico Bestia transformado en correcaminos.

Valiente está lista para luchar, Chico Bestia llegó a transformarse en sí mismo y se puso en posición de ataque. Así que corrió hacia ella para darle un golpe, pero lo que no sabía era que Valiente era astuta e inteligente en cuanto a karate. Esquivaba eficazmente los ataques, y sonreía, para luego con su puño mandarlo a volar lejos hacia la pared. Este se recompuso y dice cansado…

— Vaya… luchas muy… bien… Pero en… estos asaltos… yo gano. — Y se recompone a la lucha.

— Gracias, pero yo siempre tengo un as bajo la manga. — Valiente sonríe y se sonroja ante ese cumplido de Bestita.

El cambiaformas camina transformándose en oso, y la abraza fuertemente, para luego convertirse en boa y apretarla suavemente, se convierte en humano y la abalanza al suelo, en donde sus manos detienen los brazos de la emoticlón…

— Ahora ya no eres fuerte, ¿No? — y se ríe bobamente.

— Ay bestita, no sabes qué idea tengo. — y Valiente levanta sus piernas, las enreda a la cintura del chico verde y voltea de golpe, para luego darle un gran golpe en su cara, y se levanta.

— Oye, ¡juegas muy ruda! —

— Yo gano Gar. ¡Iiiiyyaaa! — y se dirige hacia él, dando un fuerte golpe de karate, y mandándolo a volar por la ventana sin querer. El chico cae hacia el agua del mar, Valiente simplemente grita. — ¡Fuá Gané!

* * *

Las otras emociones veían con mucha curiosidad la pelea, cuando Valiente lo mandó a volar, las opiniones de todas, estaban divididas…

— ¡Bien hecho Valiente! —Esa fue Pereza.

— Chico Bestia se dejó caer, es todo — Feliz dice lo contrario y se ríe más.

— Yo…yo no… quiero ver… eso… — Tímida se acurruca cada vez más a Amor.

— Fue una gran pelea, los dos son fuertes, pero uno de ellos tenía que ganar. — Conocimiento dio su punto.

— Oh no, ¿Chico Bestia? ¿Está herido? — Amor estaba preocupada.

— No importa, ¡Chico Bestia es una completa gallina! — Rage lo dice fuertemente.

— ¡No es gallina. Bueno, es un poquito, pero es tremendamente sexy — Lujuria habló seductoramente.

— No importa eso, de todos modos, son buenos luchadores. Los felicito por eso. — Esperanza dio su inspiración.

— ¡¿Qué pasa allí?! — Ese fue el grito de Raven.

— Será mejor ser sigilosas y ver lo que sigue. — Feliz dijo calladamente, ignorando la pregunta a Raven y todas vuelven a ver las acciones.

* * *

Él se convierte en una foca, llega a la orilla y se transforma de nuevo en humano, pero se asusta al ver la emoticlón frente a él…

—No ya no más golpes. Tú ganas maestra, tú ganas.

— No te preocupes, siempre gano — La emoción de capa verde se ríe de eso, se sonroja, pero se siente apenada por esa patada. — Lo siento por haberte golpeado así, es que es mi costumbre.

— No te preocupes. Eres buena luchadora.

— Gracias. Oye, una carrera, el último que llegue al living de la torre, tiene que darle un premio al ganador.

Sin embargo, Chico Bestia se había convertido en leopardo y corrió lo más antes a la torre. La chica lo siguió, mientras se puso a reír. Llegaron a la sala, y Bestita llegó primero…

— ¡Oh sí! ¡Oh sí! ¡Gané! — y el cambiaformas hace su baile de la victoria. Valiente llega después y tenía que dar su premio.

— Bueno, aquí tienes mi premio. — e inesperadamente, Valiente le roba un beso al chico verde, lo cual de una forma lenta, comienza a devolver ese beso con amor. Duraron dos minutos, cuando la emoción cayó, y dice…

— Nos vemos pronto, Garfield. — Y se aleja del living, dejando desmayado a Chico Bestia.

Regresando a Nevermore, la emoticón se paseó, sin palabras y soñadora tras el beso. Las otras se cuestionaron como hizo eso. Así mismo, Raven se fue de su mente, lo cual meditó muy bien.

Era noche de amigos, por lo cual, se dirigió con sus compañeros titanes a pasar esa noche. La chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver a Chico Bestia, tierno e inocente, pero malo con los chistes. Empezaría a darse cuenta que lo amaba, lentamente.

* * *

**Bueno, la otra emoción siguiente será Conocimiento.**


	7. CApítulo 7: Chico Bestia y Conocimiento

**Chico Bestia y Conocimiento**

**Los Teen Titans no me pretenecen. Son propiedad de DC Comics y Warner Bros. Lo mismo va para un pequeño fragmento de la Metafísica, pertenece a Aristóteles.**

_Corazón Caleidoscópico_

_Por: CristianLoganBj11_

_Capítulo 7: Chico Bestia y Conocimiento._

* * *

Chico Bestia tenía uno de sus muchos pasatiempos ocultos mientras solía estar solo; esos pasatiempos no los sabía nadie y lo practicaba cuando los demás iban a sus actividades diarias de grupo, fuera de las batallas. Ese pasatiempo era de leer e ir a la biblioteca.

¿A la biblioteca? Claro que sí. Siempre les decía a los chicos sus falsas excusas de ir a los videojuegos o a la tienda de comics, con la intención de irse a la biblioteca de la ciudad. Adoraba leer libros de historia, filosofía, química, geografía y lengua. Lo había heredado de sus padres mientras vivió en África.

Uno de esos días, alistó su morral con sus cuadernos, lápices y libros; encaminó hacia su "santuario secreto", donde nadie se atrevía a ir. O eso pensaba…

Minutos después, el resto de los titanes había regresado de la feria, Starfire estaba entusiasmada de contar sus vivencias con el chico verde, pero al ver que no había nadie, comenzó a llamar.

— ¿Chico Bestia? Amigo Chico Bestia, ¿dónde estás?

— Voy a buscar en su habitación — Cyborg se fue tan ráido como pudo.

— Star, creo que Chico Bestia ha de estar dormido en su cuarto.

— Novio Robin, ¿estás seguro de que nuestro amigo Chico Bestia está experimentando visiones?

— Creo que sí Star.

— Amigos, no está en su cuarto. — Cyborg lo dijo en una forma sorprendida.

— Esto es extraño. Chico Bestia no sueñe ausentarse cuando llegamos.

— No me importa dónde está ese idiota, iré a meditar. — con voz fría, Raven se fue a su cuarto.

— Clásico de Raven. — Cyborg lo dijo como costumbre. — Bueno, ¿Quién quiere tortillas de carne?

— Tortillas ¿eh? — Starfire y Robin dijeron al unísono.

Los tres caminaron a la cocina a preparar la comida.

* * *

Raven había llegado, como de costumbre a Nevermore. Al entrar, se encontró con Conocimiento que agarraba una mochila, lista para irse.

— ¿A dónde crees que te vas? — Raven se enoja un poco.

— Bueno, es mi turno de salir. Voy a la biblioteca.

— me imagino que lo has planeado cada vez que iba a meditar, ¿cierto?

— Claro. Quiero conocer toda clase de libros que no fueran tus recuerdos ni tus hechizos.

— Como quieras. No te olvides de la regla.

— No te preocupes, dudo que Chico Bestia se vaya a la bibliotereca.

La chica de capa amarilla caminó fuera del portal y escondidamente se fue a su santuario preciado.

* * *

Chico Bestia estaba en un rincón del bibliotecario, leyendo sobre la filosofía de la antigua Grecia, adoraba esa clase de filosofía, por que reflejaba su verdadero yo. Leía la Metafísica, del filósofo griego Aristóteles.

— Un ser tiene poder, ya porque tiene la potencia de modificarse a sí mismo, ya porque tiene la de modificar a otro ser. Ahora bien; es evidente que la potencia activa y la potencia pasiva son, desde un punto de vista, una sola potencia, y desde otro son dos potencias. Se da ante todo la potencia en el ser pasivo; y porque hay en él un principio, porque la materia es un principio, por esto el ser pasivo es modificado, y un ser modifica a otro ser…

Chico Bestia seguía leyendo ese libro, sin embargo, una inesperada visitante llegaba al mismo lugar.

Conocimiento desempacaba sus cosas y cuando justamente iba a sacar libros de la filosofía, se quedó helada al ver a bestita leyendo. Se sacó sus lentes y los limpió muy bien, para ver que esto era una ilusión, pero sin embargo, era la realidad. Como lo veía tan inteligente y pensador, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver que leía libros. Conocimiento se dispuso a hablar, pero en voz baja.

— ¿Chico Bestia?

— Lo sé señorita bibliotecaria, le prometo callarme y devolver los lib… — el chico verde dejó de leer para prestar atención, pero se quedó boquiabierto al ver a la emoticlón de capa amarilla viéndolo de la misma manera. — ¿Acaso soy yo o eres una de las emoticlones de Raven?

— Yo soy Conocimiento. Sí, soy una de las personalidades de ella. — Habla un sorprendida, pero en voz baja — Pero… yo pensaba que jugarías o leerías comics. ¿Pero en la biblioteca?

— Bueno, yo… — El muchacho andaba más que indeciso, pues sorprendido por la aparición de la emoticlón.

* * *

En Nevermore, las chicas se encontraban boquiabiertas al ver que Chico Bestia se encontraba en la biblioteca…

—No lo puedo creer. — Tímida estaba sorprendida.

— ¿Es Chico Bestia? ¿En la biblioteca? — Esa era amor

— ¿Enserio es él? — Ese era el comentario de Feliz.

— Sin palabras — Esperanza dio su aporte.

— No puedo creer que Chico Bestia esté en la biblioteca. ¡Es el fin del mundo! — Gritó Pereza.

— Cálmense todas. Miremos que sucede — Sugirió Valiente.

Sorprendidas ante el hecho decidieron mirar que pasaba luego. Raven no lo sabía, ya que aun meditaba lejos del lugar.

* * *

En la biblioteca, Conocimiento no podía creer como su amiguito se encontraba en el lugar que ni sabía cómo explicar. Sin embargo, sonrió un poco al verlo allí.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Yo que hice?

— ¿Por qué estás en la biblioteca?

— Bueno, eso mismo preguntaba yo.

— Respóndeme a mí primero.

— Está bien — Toma un suspiro un poco pesado y dice. — Me gusta leer libros, y sacar muchas respuestas a algunas dudas.

Conocimiento no podía creer lo que pasaba, el tiempo parecía detenerse tras esas oalabras. Chico Bestia proseguía.

— Eso lo hacía desde mi infancia, cuando estaba en la Patrulla Condenada y con los Titanes. Lo hacía cuando aún vivía con mis padres. — Empieza a llorar silenciosamente. Conocimiento se da cuenta de eso. — Es como la herencia que me dejaron ellos a mí, siento como los libros me hacen imaginar que aun andan vivos, y están conmigo, apoyándome.

Conocimiento no pudo evitar llorar un poco, se acercó a su amigo y lo abraza tiernamente.

— Lo siento mucho Garfield. — Ella sabía el nombre del chico, le gustaba decirlo de esa manera. — Lo siento muchísimo, pero no estás solo.

— Si lo estoy, Cyborg se burlaría, por ser lector de libros, Starfire no me entendería y Robin… Bueno, no me llevo bien con él. Y sé que Raven me odiaría más, hasta la muerte,

— Bueno, estás muy equivocado. ¿Sabes por qué? — Conocimiento lo ve de frente y suavemente toca el cabello del chico verde. — Porque nosotras, las emoticlones de Raven estamos muy agradecidas de tener a un gran amigo como lo eres tú. Eres el único que has hecho felices a todas, incluso a Rage. Y haríamos todo lo posible para saber que te encuentras bien y feliz. Además, todas estamos ansiosas de que regreses a Nevermore un día para pasarla juntos y felices. No te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

— Gracias, muchas gracias. — él se seca las lágrimas y sonríe. La chica hace lo mismo y se sonroja un poco. — ¿Quieres acompañarme?

— Creí que no lo preguntarías. — Conocimiento sonríe de felicidad.

Durante el resto del día, leían muchos libros, estaban disfrutándolo bien, nadie los molestaba. Ya era de noche, regresaron sigilosamente a la torre y sin la precepción de los otros. Llegaron al cuarto de Raven, pues era la despedida.

— Lo pasé de maravilla contigo, gracias Gar. — Conocimiento sonrió.

— Gracias a ti por acompañarme. Espero que en alguna otra ocasión, vayamos de nuevo a la biblioteca.

— Muchas gracias. — Conocimiento se acerca a bestita y le roba un suave beso en los labios, antes de que entrara a su cuarto y regresara a Nevermore con una picarona sonrisa.

Bestita se quedaba tieso como palo, pero regresó a su habitación para descansar. Aunque tenía que sacar excusas al resto de sus amigos por esa ausencia.

* * *

**Al fín he actualizado un fic, la verdad los fans me han de estar buscando para matarme, por no actualizar los demás, pero bueno, sigo vivo y no trato de defraudarlos.**

**Sin embargo, no podré actualizar fics lo más rápido que pueda, bueno, por mi pesado horario de estudio y los muchos trabajos en estos meses cruciales para mí.**

**No obstante, trataré de actualizar mis fics, el de contado anécdotas, Secretos de una emoticlón, el one-shot que cierta autora me retó hace meses y que aún no lo escribo (Seguramente lo haga en esta semana, ojalá y por si las moscas, es Aurora de Logan), y si suceden esas cosas, por fin podré publicar el fic de **_**Intercambios de la vida**_**. Vaya, espero que no se molesten por este pequeño monólogo de mi…**

**No es más por ahora, si tienen dudas o si les gustó el cap, háganmelo saber a través de su review. Gracias por seguir esta historia.**

**Nos vemos luego.**


	8. Capítulo 8: Chico Bestia y Feliz

**Parte 8: Chico Bestia y Feliz**

**Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen. Son de DC Comics y Warner.**

_Corazón Caleidoscópico_

_Por: CristianLoganBj11_

_Capítulo 8: Chico Bestia y Feliz._

* * *

Feliz estaba ansiosa por que quería salir de Nevermore.

Ella no soportaba la espera y quería irse, pero ya. Sabía cuánto quería a Chico Bestia, pues era la primera en conocerlo en persona. A un lado, se encontraba Amor y Esperanza, tratando de animarla.

— Tranquila Feliz, sabemos que quieres ver a bestita, ¡pero ya contrólate! — Ese era el comentario de Amor.

— No puedo — Feliz no paraba de reír y las ansias se apoderaron de ella. — Es que él me hace reír y no puedo parar. ¡Soy más feliz que nunca!

— Feliz solo tranquilízate, espera a que Raven venga a este lugar y así podrás ir.

— Trataré de aguantar mis ansias. Pero hoy, me voy porque me voy. — Con una sonrisa, Feliz se alejó de sus similares y esperó a que la chica empática llegara.

* * *

A la casi noche, Chico Bestia obtuvo boletas para un parque de diversiones y necesitaba a un compañero para ir en la noche. Ni siquiera preguntó a Robin, ya que él andaba "Ocupado" Con el asunto de Slade. Así que fue a ver a Cyborg, que se encontraba en el garaje.

— ¡Amigo! — Y muestra las boletas. — Tengo dos boletas y me preguntaba si querías ir hoy en la noche a la feria ¡Es imperdible, juegos, dulces y toda la pizza con carne que te gusta! ¿Quieres ir?

— Lo siento hierbas manchas, hoy no puedo.

— Listo, consigo los zapatos y… — El chico verde se detiene por un momento y se sorprende. — ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo de que no vas a ir?! ¡¿Por qué?!

—Lo siento, pero ya tengo novia, tengo a Abeja y le prometí ir a una cita fuera de Jump City. Así que por eso ando reparando el T-Car, para que se vea sorprendente.

— ¡Debes estar bromeando! Eso no se vale.

— Lo siento amigo, pero ¿por qué no vas a pedir a Starfire a que vaya a la feria? o ¿Raven?

— Está bien. — Se agacha la cabeza y camina lentamente. — Suerte en tu cita.

El chico verde caminó decepcionado a la torre. Pero se sintió enérgico, pues Starfire no rechazaría la boleta. Así que fue a la habitación de ella. y golpeó emocionadamente.

— Oh, Hola amigo Chico Bestia. — Star se estaba alistando para irse.

— ¡Starfire! Tengo dos boletas para irnos a la feria. ¿Quieres ir?

— Lo lamento amigo Chico Bestia, tengo una cita con amigo Robin. Debo despejarlo de su ocupación de investigar al villano Slade.

— Oh, bueno. Te veré luego. — Y camina de nuevo lento y triste.

Caminó hacia la última esperanza, la habitación de Raven.

* * *

La chica empática trataba de meditar, pero como además era telepática, escuchaba esos pasos característicos de bestita. Así que para evitar verlo, se teletransportó a Nevermore.

— ¿Hola? — Raven trataba de llamar a sus emoticlones, y sin embargo, de la nada aparecieron.

— Que gusto verte, Raven. — Esperanza dio su bienvenida.

— Sí, ya que estás aquí, ¡quiero salir!

Raven reconociendo que Feliz era… Felíz, entonces le dio el sí para que se fuera del territorio mental.

— ¿Quieres salir feliz? Bien, te dejo. ¿Pero ya sabes la advertencia? No te enamores de Chico Bestia.

— ¡No lo haré! — Y de una vez, Feliz salió fuera del portal y encaminó a la salida. RAven comenzó a meditar con tranquilidad.

El chico verde se encontraba frente a la puerta de Raven, así que cuando casi golpea la puerta, se abrió por sí solo y de frente se encontraba la emoticlón de capa rosa.

— Hola Raven, solo quería… — El mutante se queda viendo a la chica, la reconoció y se alegró, pues ella no podía rechazar, aunque sorprendido. — F… ¿Feliz?

— ¡Beasty Boo! — Y de la emoción, Feliz se abalanzó hacia el chico verde y lo abrazó de forma triturante, al estilo Starfire.

— Fe… Liz… no pu… edo… res… pi… rar… — El chico verde luchaba para que sus pulmones le dieran aliento.

— Ups, lo siento. — y lo suelta del abrazo, aunque admitía que su olor salvaje con el tofu, la sonrojaba.

— ¿Bueno? Ya que andamos bien, tengo dos boletas y me preguntaba ¿si quieres ir a la feria? hay dulces, juegos y atracciones.

— Yo… — Feliz no podía contener su felicidad, así que dijo. — ¡Sí! ¡Si iré! ¡Encantada de ir contigo! ¡A divertirnos!

El chico verde no pudo evitar su alegría, pero sin embargo, Feliz lo agarró de la mano y salió corriendo a su destino.

* * *

Al llegar a la feria, pudieron ingresar, aunque eso sí, llenos de autógrafos por parte de sus fanáticos. Lo raro es que Feliz era sonriente, lo que era causa de muchas miradas por parte de los chicos.

— Bien, ¿A dónde quieres ir? ¿A las cataratas de Atlantis? — Bestita señala una atracción de unas cataratas torrentosas. — o ¿A el infartómetro? — Y mostraba a la atracción que consistía en sentarse, subirse hasta lo alto y bajar desenfrenadamente. — o ¿Al terrómetro? — y mostraba una casita del horror.

—Vamos por donde tú quieras. — Feliz sonrió, pues iba a divertirse más de lo normal.

* * *

En el territorio mental, las otras emoticlones estaban al tanto de la situación, inclusive Rage se encontraba allí.

— Bueno, Feliz al menos se divierte. — Amor lo dijo soñadoramente.

— Eso era lo que necesitaba, no podía contener sus emociones y ansias. — Esperanza lo dijo.

— ¿Saben chicas? — Rage intervino de una extraña forma. — Creo que en pocos días, Raven será novia de Chico Bestia. ¿Se imaginan si él fuera su novio?

— Nosotras estaríamos felices si sucediera eso. Nos da la seguridad, más que cualquier otro hombre. — Valiente intervino.

— ¿Chicas? Miren esto — fue Conocimiento.

De nuevo, se concentraron en ver el portal. Cerca de allí, incógnitamente Raven escuchó esa conversación y sonrió para sus adentros. Se enamoraba cada vez más del chico verde.

* * *

Las atracciones en las que se fueron eran grandiosas, aunque increíblemente nada se rompió o se agrietó. Jugaron por las cataratas, donde se mojaron totalmente, aunque el dinero ni siquiera se humedeció; por el infartómetro, por lo cual a bestita casi se desmayaba y Feliz no paraba de reír. A la casa del horror, donde cuando apenas entró, Bestita se asustó de miedo y estaba temblando como gelatina, y Feliz se abrazó fuertemente hacia él sintiendo lo mismo.

Caminaban por el parque, Feliz tenía un peluche de forma de un leopardo verde, cortesía del chico y con algodones de azúcar mientras conversaban.

— No puedo creer que me haya divertido contigo. Aunque no sé cómo te los arreglas para que nada se rompa. — Bestita comía su algodón.

— No, tú me has hecho más alegre el día, hoy fue muy maravilloso, me divertí como nunca antes y por primera vez, como dulces, algo que nunca lo hacía. — Feliz se reía y agarraba la mano del chico verde.

— ¿Quieres ir a la rueda de la fortuna?

— Seguro. — La emoticlón lo agarró y se lo llevó a la última atracción de la noche.

Eran cerca de las diez de la noche, donde Chico Bestia y Feliz miraban el paisaje de la ciudad alumbrado con la luna. Ella no pudo evitar recostarse en el pecho del chico y seguir inhalando su aroma. Él se puso a pensar acerca de esto, tenía esperanzas de que Raven fuera su novia en futuros días; estaban asombrados por las estrellas y la pasaban fenomenal.

* * *

Regresaron a la torre, felices y hablando de tonterías y chistes malos, donde la chica se reía sin parar, el punto final de encuentro era la habitación de Raven.

— Gracias por acompañarme. Muchas gracias. — Bestita lo dijo muy cordialmente.

— No, tú gracias por permitir vivir el mejor día de mi vida. — Feliz lo dice del mismo modo.

— Nos vemos pronto. — Bestita encaminó hacia su habitación pero la emoticlón de capa rosa lo agarró de su brazo, luego agarró su uniforme y lo besó en los labios. Él no pudo resistir a esos besos y se dejó llevar.

Dos minutos después, Feliz se fue con la mayor de las sonrisas; bestita se quedó como estatua, pero luego se fue a su habitación.

Feliz mostró el peluche a las demás emociones y se dejaron querer por el peluche, pues tenía un parecido con bestita, aunque luego, a ella le empezó a doler el estómago.

Raven sin embargo durmió soñadoramente, sin saberlo, estaba más enamorada del chico verde, lo cual tuvo sueños de amor involucrándose ella a ser su amada.

* * *

Bestita se durmió tranquilo, al menos ninguna de ellas lo golpeó o le rompieron las tripas.

* * *

**Bueno, decidí retomar el asunto. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado como muestra de perdón por escribir el fic BBxStar de hace unos días. Trataré de actualizar el resto de los fics, la meta es que lo termine pronto. Si se quedan inconformes aun, a través de un review, recibo quejas o cualquier otra razón. Agradezco a los que leen mis historias, lo mismo para los autores que lo ponen como favoritos o siguen esta historia, al igual con los demás y nos vemos pronto.**


	9. Capítulo 9: Chico Bestia y Tímida

Parte 10: tímida.

**Los Teen Titans no son de mi propiedad. Pertenecen a DC Comics y Warner.**

_Corazón Caleidoscópico_

_Por CristianLoganBj11_

_Capítulo 10: Chico Bestia y Tímida._

* * *

Raven había entrado a su territorio, y estaba lista para realizar su meditación, que en los últimos días khabía sido muy efectivo. Viendo ese lugar, no había nadie, caminó por unos metros hasta que encontró a un grupo de muchas chicas. Se acercó a ellas y fue a preguntar.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí?

— Es Tímida, no quiere salir. — Amor lo dijo frustradamente.

— Le tiene miedo lo que viene, ¿cierto?

— Yo...Yo tengo... Miedo de... Salir... — la chica de capa gris lloraba de miedo.

— Tratamos de sacarla de muchas maneras, ni siquiera que Chico Bestia estuviera allá, no funciona. — Conocimiento estaba cansada de agarrarla del brazo.

— ¿Qué haremos? Es algo difícil — Esa era Valiente.

— Solo hay una única manera de hacerla salir. — Esperanza lo dijo de un tono frustrado.

Todas aprovecharon la distracción de Tímida, que agarraba sus muñecas y la agarraron, cargándola y llevándola obligatoriamente al portal.

* * *

Del otro lado, Un chico verde se despertó en la mañana con una pereza, pero a la vez temprano. Tenía un entrenamiento antes de ir al partido. Se duchó, cambió de uniforme y encamino a la cocina para beber algunos jugos.

Estaba preparando en la licuadora, mientras comenzaba a alistarse ara salir, pero algo en la caja de reservas comenzó a mover.

— Eeehhh…. ¿Quién anda ahí? — el comenzó a parar y detuvo el sonido de la licuadora. Empezó a buscar lentamente, pero solo encontró los víveres llenos. Así que decidió alistar su termo para jugos, pero de nuevo, el sonido extraño volvió a aparecer en la caja de comida.

— ¿Quién está allí? ¡Cyborg, no es tiempo de bromas! — Estaba asustado y enojado a la vez, pues era algo anormal, según su idea. Así que con cautela empezó a abrir la puerta grande de la caja, y de allí, empezó a moverlos víveres, pero luego unos sollozos lo asustaron más.

— No es lo que estoy pensando… No es lo que estoy pensando… — Bestita empezó a mover lentamente la comida, y se quedó sin haba al ver una capa gris allí. Lentamente movió la comida, y se quedó quiero al ver lo que jamás se lo había imaginado: Una Raven llorando.

— Ra… ¿Raven?

La chica salió disparada al momento de ver al chico y se fue de allí tan rápido como pudo él trató de alcanzarla pero tenía ell entrenamiento como método obligatorio, pues como su entrenador era estricto, tuvo que irse.

* * *

_**3 horas despues…**_

Garfield llgó a la Torre, agotado pero con animos. Decidió tomar un poco de jugo de zanahoria y buscó en la nevera un pedazo de pastel. Comió un poco y como aun tenía que entrenar en la tarde, buscó sus otros implementos deportivos en el sótano de la Torre.

Bajando hacia el oscuro sitio, estaba buscando los implementos en unas cajas, pero se asustó de nuevo al escuchar unos sollozos; con el miedo que tenía trataba de irse, pero sin embargo su instinto animal había detectado que conocía esos sollozos en cualquier momento. Suavemente se acercó hacia unas cajas abandonadas y cuando las movió, de nuevo se llevó la sorpresa: La misma Raven que se había escapado, estaba escondida y muy acurrucada a si misma. El muchacho habla con calma.

— ¿Raven? O ¿Tímida?

Ella trata de escapar de allí, pero Chico Bestia le agarra la mano, impidéndole la trata de zafarse, pero la mano fuerte de Gar le aprisiona el brazo…

— De… ¡Déjame ir! — En medio de sollozos, la emoticlón no paraba de hacerle fuerza.

— No te dejaré hasta que te calmes.

— ¡Suéltame! — Lo dice gritando, al mismo tiempo llora. — Oh si no… si no… Le avisaré a Raven… que me estás molestando.

— Bueno… ¿Y donde está Raven? Si ella estuviera, me mandara volando.

La emoticlón no aguantó mas y lo abrazó, derramando sus lágrimas en el pecho del chico verde, demostrando una vez más que se sentía débil.

— Shhh... Ven, vamos por un té de hierbas. — Gar encaminó hacia la cocina, agarrando a Tímida de los hombros.

* * *

Las chicas en Nevermore estaban tan frustradas con Tímida, pues reconocieron el hecho de que esa era su natualeza.

— ¿Por que siempre Tímida se esconde de nuestro Beasty Boo? — Feliz andaba muy insatisfecha con eso.

— Esa es su naturaleza, sentir el miedo. — Amor lo confirma.

— Pero... ¿Por qué siempre es así?

— Es muy insegura a la hora de tomar decisiones, además se culpa a sí misma. No podemos calmarla.

— Cuando regrese, la calmaremos.

— Si. Al menos que Bestita la calme.— Aclara Amor con mucha esperanza.

Junto a la demás clones, observaron las acciones que pasarían después. Raven se sentía mal por Timida, aunque admitió que Chico Bestia sería una gran ayuda para calmarla.

* * *

De nuevo en la torre, el chico había cocinado un Té de hierbas y lo pasó a una Raven que sollozaba, pero se tranquilizaba.

— Aquí tienes, un Té de hierbas para calmarte un poco.

— Gr...Gracias. — la chica recibe el té, aunque admitió que se sintió alagada por la acción del chico verde.

— Y bien. ¿Por qué se esconde de mí? Sí, ya se que es su personalidad asustarse, pero ¿porqué de mí?

— Es que... Es que... Probablemente... Me hari.. Me harías... Daño...

— ¿Por qué piensa eso?

— Porque... Por qué... Me da miedo ser la causa de la destrucción del mundo. — Tímida perdió el coraje de tartamudear y lo dijo con tono de tristeza.

— Escucha. Venciste a tu padre y demostraste que fuiste valiente a pesar de que tenías miedo. Y de eso me alegro. Además, se que aún tienes miedo, pero debes calmarte un poco para al menos vivir tranquila.

— ¿Pero cómo?

— Yo la podría ayudar. Si es lo que quiere.

Tímida sonrió con esas palabras, ella cada vez estaba perdiendo su miedo con Chico Bestia y la hacia sentir... Segura.

— ¿Puedes ayudarme?

— Ven. — el chico verde estira su brazo, en señal de que la emoticlon agarre su mano.

Ella la acepta y salen hacia la orilla del mar. Durante el resto del día, tuvieron actividades relajantes, que van desde meditar, hasta divertirse un poco. Ella estaba feliz, disfrutaba sentirse segura al lado del mutante, sonreía muy feliz y por primera vez, encontró la solución para calmarla de la tristeza momentáneamente, pues aún era tímida y en algunos momentos trataba de huir o tenía miedo, pero con el mutante las cosas eran seguras y muy tranquilas.

* * *

Era la noche, acurrucada en el pecho del chico verde, caminaron hasta llegar la la habitación de la hechicera.

— ¿Ya estás mejor?

— Si. Gracias Chico Bestia.

— No hay nada de que agradecer. Que estés feliz, es mi recompensa.

La emoticlon se acerca y le da un beso tímido en los labios verdes. Éste esta más confundido, pero recibió levemente. Ese beso, pasó de ser tímido a ser muy relajante y casto. El oxígeno intervino y se separaron. Ella con una seguridad de momento, caminó hacia el portal y se fue a su territorio.

* * *

Chico Bestia entró a su cuarto, demostrando que sonreír a Raven es posible, lo tomó como una buena victoria y descansó feliz.

* * *

Raven supuso que había pasado con Tímida, sonrió y descansó, entendiendo que su odio por Gar estaba más que disminuido y cada día florecía un amor prometedor.

* * *

**Bueno, creo que la espera valió la pena. Aquí está el capítulo de este fic. Quizás no sea el mejor escrito de esta historia y que haya exagerado con el asunto de los OoC. **

**Espero que me disculpen por eso, ya que trabajo en mi rato libre. **

**Pues gracias por leer y comenten si salí algo mal. **

**Eso es todo, la siguiente emoción será Amor.**

**Nos vemos luego...**


	10. Capítulo 10: Chico Bestia y Amor

Parte 10: Amor.

_**Los Teen Titans son propiedad de DC Comics y Warner.**_

_Corazón caleídoscópico_

_Por: CristianLoganBj11_

_Capítulo 10: Chico Bestia y Amor._

* * *

Una mañana con un arcoíris inició en la Torre T. El chico verde fue el primero en levantarse, pues tenía una cita. No precisamente era una cita, era una importante y Tenía que acompañar a su amigo metálico a dejarlo hacia un restaurante, donde se encontraría Abeja. Pues estaban saliendo hace más de casi seis meses.

Cyborg era tímido en cuanto a citas, pues Abeja era una chica que solía ser exigente. Para pedir consejos de citas, era Chico Bestia el que los daba, increíblemente. Así que el chico vede tenía que ser como su "Gurú de citas", y no le gustaba serlo. Quería ser el que invitara a salir a una chica a una cita, y esa chica era Raven.

Resignado, tuvo que cambiarse. Sabía que iba a ser un largo día.

Pero eso estaba por cambiar por completo.

* * *

Amor era una de las emoticlones más pacientes de la mente de Raven, por decisión propia, había decidido ser muy callada y esperar pacientemente su momento. Ella se había hecho muy fuerte en dos ocasiones: cuando Raven abrazó a Chico Bestia, cuando Malchior la traicionó y cuando él la abrazó, cuando venció a Trigón. Además, con las salidas de las emoticlones, estaba demasiado fuerte, de ese modo, al fin Raven podía ser libre, sonreír, llorar y hacer muchas cosas.

Al entrar Raven en su mente, sabía que la última que quedaba, y la chica de capa morada ya estaba lista para explorar por primera vez lo que era el mundo real. Simplemente, la chica de capa azul meditó, esperanzada en traer buenas nuevas con chico Bestia, ya no era necesario lanzar la advertencia por que estaba enamorada. Mientras Amor salió al portal, deseosa de encontrarse a su fuente de fuerza.

* * *

— Viejo, ¿Es enserio? ¿Por qué debo darte consejos y acompañarte en tus citas? ¡Es la décima vez que me llevas!

— Porque eres mi mejor amigo y ¡los mejores amigos jamás se abandonan!

— Sí, claro. Con razón no parabas de reír acerca de yo y Raven desde que ella venció a su padre. — Chico Bestia lo decía de tono sarcástico.

— Eso es diferente. No pude emocionarme, es que se ven bien juntos. Yo sé que te gusta Raven.

— ¿Qué? — El chico verde se sonroja ante el comentario del hombre metálico. — ¿yo? ¡Noo! ¡A mí no me gusta Raven! ¡Ella me odia!

— Ajá. Y si tanto la odias, pues ¿por qué siempre la tratas de serla feliz?

— Aahh… bueno… yo… — Bestita tenía que rendirse y avisar a Cyborg. — Está bien, me gusta. Sí, me gusta Raven, a pesar de que me haga trizas por lo último que dije.

— No te hará trizas, si no me acompañas. Entonces, ¿Qué dices?

— Está bien. — Lo dijo en tono resignado. — ¿Me dejas conducir?

— ¡Por supuesto que no!

Los dos chicos caminaron al coche a recoger a Abeja en el garaje, justo donde se encontraba Amor, esperando al chico verde. Sin dudarlo, se metió al coche no sin antes, ocultarse en el capó. De allí, los dos jóvenes caminaron hacia el auto y condujeron hacia un restaurante a orillas del mar, donde se encontraría Abeja. Era el atardecer.

* * *

Al llegar, Cyborg se bajó del auto y minutos después, el Chico Bestia. Dos minutos pasaron y Amor salió del capó. Como un radar, pudo localizar al chico verde, donde se encontraba solo en una mesa al fondo del lugar. Agarró unas rosas y voló hasta estar cerca del muchachito. Oliò su perfume de cedro salvaje, algo que la hacía alocar de emoción. Solo tuvo que esperar hace dos munutos, hasta tocar suavemente su cabeza y acariciarlo suavemente.

El muchacho tenía un radio, y le decía los pasos para decir a Cyborg sus frases, pero al sentir el contacto de alguien desconocido, se asustó. Por suerte apagó el radio y se quedó tieso al ver a su chica de frente. Pero notó lógicamente algo diferente y era su capa de color morado.

— ¿Hola? ¿Y tú quién eres?

— Hola, soy Amor. Una de las emoticlones de Raven. — El chico verde se atragantó al escuchar ese nombre, ya que durante su recorrido, hablaba mucho de sus fracasos amorosos que lo dejaban soltero e infeliz.

— bb… bbuee… eenoo… ¿yy…. Que hac…ccess aa…quí..? — Estaba más nervioso que temblaba como gallina.

— Quería buscar a la personita que me hizo fuerte y esa personita está frente a mí, observándome nerviosamente. — La chica se ríe.

— Quu… que yo… — Se puso a compostura y dijo, nerviosamente sin tartamudear. — Yo no soy nervioso. Es que me asustaste… ¿Y por qué yo?

— me hiciste fuerte Chico Bestia, y debo agradecerte con lo que te contaré.

— ¿Cuál noticia?

— Bueno, hay algo que debes saber. A Raven le gustas.

— Que… ¿Cómo? Raven… gustarme… a mí? — Estaba más nervioso, pero trataba de alegrarse por escuchar eso.

— Sí, le gustas Chico Bestia, por eso siempre te ignoraba, en realidad la haces sentir más querida, más alagada, tratando de hacerla feliz.

— Wow… No me lo esperaba.

— así que hagamos una prueba. Debo decirle lo que siento y no soporto más mi ignorancia. ¡Quiero que sea mi novia! — Y se tapó la boca por lo último que dijo.

— Ven, vámonos a un lugar más silencioso. — Amor se rió ante ese comentario, y se sonrojó. Agarró la mano del chico y caminaron hacia las orillas de la ciudad. Dejando a un Cyborg que lo necesitaba más ahora. Iba a matar al chico verde por dejarlo en esas situaciones.

* * *

Ya allí, bestita estaba nervioso, pero debía decirle eso a Raven sí o si, tarde o temprano por eso haría como un pequeño dramatizado para declarar sin errores a la chica oscura. Amor andaba atenta.

— Bueno Amor, ya que eres "Raven" quería decirle algo importante.

— Dime. — Amor se preparaba para escuchar.

—Ok. Aquí va: Raven: De ti he aprendido muchas cosas valiosas de la vida, y una de esas, es el que el amor existe. Me sentí ignorado y confieso que fui celoso cuando Robin te salvó contra Trigón. Pero aprendí dos cosas: que desde que ya eres libre de esa influencia, tengo más posibilidades de verte sonreír más. — Amor estaba por llorar, y lo segundo, la haría muy fuerte. — y que quisiera ser su alma gemela, su media naranja, su mitad de vida, por que ando muy enamorado de ti. Está bien, puedo ser idiota y tonto por decir eso y quizás me mandes a la peor dimensión que haya en este mundo, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, y haré todo lo que sea, para verla feliz y sentir su amor fluyéndome. Te amo Raven y asì será hasta el día en que la muerte haga su trabajo.

Amor no pudo evitar llorar de alegría inmensa, pues aunque fuera cursi, fue la declaración más bonita que bestita haya hecho. Sus impulsos y su costumbre, además de su rol, la obligaron a que lo besara al chico verde, rápidamente se notó la reacción de los labios verdes y así duraron hasta separarse por causa del oxígeno. Amor por primera vez, sintió como eran los besos.

* * *

Caminaron juntos durante la casi noche, y regresaron felices a la Torre además de agarrarse "amistosamente" las manos, al llegar a la habitación, Amor le robó un beso y con una felicidad encaminó hacia Nevermore, en donde les contaría a todas, incluso a Raven acerca de su posible nuevo novio, Chico Bestia. Después de escuchar, le daría al chico verde una sorpresa al día siguiente.

* * *

El chico verde estaba nervioso, que no podría dormir, ya alistaba sus cosas para un posible viaje dimensional por parte de Raven.

* * *

Cyborg solo se puso feliz, estando con Abeja, aunque enojado un poco con Chico Bestia porque se había ido del restaurante.

* * *

**Bueno, pues el siguiente es el último cap, y pues, espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura. Espero alguna sugerencia y si lo hcie mal, es que estoy en un enrollo por el asunto de los cursos virtuales. En fin, pues les pido disculpas por la demora en subir este cap.**

**¿Algún review para tener en cuenta? Háganmelo saber.**

**Nos vemos luego**.


	11. Capítulo final: Caleídoscopio

**Parte final: Caleidoscopio.**

**Los Teen Titans no son de mi propiedad, son de DC Comics y Warner.**

_Corazón caleidoscópico_

_Por: CristianLoganBj11_

_Capítulo final: Caleidoscopio._

* * *

Eran las 2:40 a.m. el chico verde se había dormido, como era costumbre Sin embargo las pesadillas en que Raven lo atacaba y se reía sin piedad lo obligaron a despertar.

— ¡Caramba! Esa fue una pesadilla mortífera. Al menos me desperté. No pude dormir, ¿Y si Amor le contó todo esto a Rae? Es oficial, ya estoy muerto para cuando ella me vea.

El comenzó a empacar sus cosas rápidamente para irse lejos de Raven. Sus manos le temblaban por el miedo, sudaba y titiritaba del frio. No podía convertirse en algún animal sigiloso por que no podía cargar sus cosas. Así que silenciosamente caminó por el pasillo, para librarse de ese eterno problema.

* * *

Raven por tanto esperaba el momento preciso para que Chico Bestia llegara a su habitación. Amor le había confesado que Chico Bestia se había declarado de forma indirecta, por lo cual eso fue suficiente para aceptar el hecho de que él fuese el indicado para ser su pareja. Planeó con sus emoticlones, atraer al chico verde para "mandarlo a la dimensión" tal como siempre lo había amenazado días antes, pero lo que en realidad se esperaba iba a ser una sorpresa.

* * *

Sigilosamente, bestita caminó despacio y desapercibido. Pero algo le llamó la atención, la puerta de Raven se encontraba abierta. Entró bajo su propio riesgo a averiguar que asaba, pero se lamentó por que iba a ser su lugar de muerte. Observó hasta el interior, al mismo tiempo, el olor refrescante a lavanda le inundó la nariz. Pronto, se enteró que el espejo andaba ¿Colgado? El chico verde se puso dudoso por la situación, porque además, la chica empática no se encontraba ni siquiera en su cama.

Se asustó de repente, al mover mágicamente el espejo, él sabía que era una trampa. Decidió correr por su vida, pero la mano negra procedente de ese espejo mágico lo agarró de la pierna y con una gran fuerza, se lo llevó al territorio de Nevermore por segunda vez, solo que sin Cyborg.

Al aterrizar al basto lugar oscuro, estaba muy nervioso y de miedo terrorífico, pues se encontraba en la mente de Raven. Caminó nerviosamente mientras gotas de sudor recorrían su cuerpo, preguntó dónde estaban todas, pues nadie se encontraba allí.

— ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí? — Lo único que se lo acompañó fue el eco de su voz. Volvió a decir. — ¡Hola! — Pero no había nadie, supuestamente.

Las emoticlones desapercibidamente se encontraban escondidas en las rocosas colinas del territorio, esperando el momento preciso para ejecutar el plan.

El chico perdido caminó por todo el territorio, buscando a alguna persona para ayudarlo a salir, se convirtió en coyote para buscar algún rastro, pero no halló nada. Se fue a descansar en un árbol que curiosamente se había renacido a través de hojas. Estaba viendo el árbol, pero se llevaría un gran susto de muerte, cuando algunas manos comenzaron suavemente a rodearlo.

Chico Bestia sintió algunos alientos soplar en su cuello, mientras algunas manos comenzaron a moverse lentamente; Sin gritar, pero con ánimos de hacerlo, trataría de correr, pero esas manos fueron como cadenas cuando lo agarraron.

— ¡Auxilio! ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Suéltenme! — Bestita trataba de moverse y zafarse para liberarse, pero las manos de las emoticlones no lo dejaban soltar, algunas lujuriosamente comenzaron a manosearlo. — ¡Por favor! ¡No me maten! ¡Soy muy chico y guapo para morir! ¡Auxilio!

— ¿Con que guapo para morir? — A chico Bestia le daba un casi infarto cuando escuchó esa voz, que lo enamoraba y a la vez lo mataba. Se puso blanco cuando vio a la chica de capa azul apareciendo frente a él mágicamente. Estaba fingiendo enojo pero sonreía, pero aún tenía puesto su capucha.

— ¡No! ¡Por Favor! ¡Todo menos mandarme a alguna dimensión!

— Sabes Chico Bestia que a mí no me gustan que me hagan bromas o tonteras.

—No…no vol… volve… veré a… a… hace…hacerl…lo — Estaba nervioso y temblando como gelatina. Las emoticlones estaban suspirando de emoción al escuchar los tartamudeos de Gar.

— Pero ahora — Ella se acercó al oído puntiagudo y le dijo — sus chistes son divertidos para mí.

El aliento de Raven en su oído, lo hizo sonrojar, pero sentía un miedo de muerte.

— No le contaré más chistes. No la molestaré más. No te diré nada, ¡ni siquiera el te amo!

— ¿Ni siquiera "te amo"?

Esa frase mató a Chico Bestia desde adentro, lo dejó helado, de la manera mas miedosa posible, le dijo que la amaba, ahora si deseaba morir.

— Está bien. Hazme lo que quieras, mándame a la dimensión más horrible que hayas visto, ¡pero déjame vivir! — Las emoticlones comenzaron a reir.

— Con mucho gusto. — Raven amenazó con sus poderes al chico verde, y mientras él cerró sus ojos para su posible cambio de mundo, simplemente se acercó, tocó su pecho y sin dudarlo, comenzó a besarlo.

Gar estaba pensando que ya entraría a algún mundo infinito o miedoso, pero sintió unos labios que lo dejaron paralizado. ¿Era un sueño loco? ¿Estaba alucinando de muerte? o ¿Se había golpeado fuertemente? porque Raven lo estaba besando y no de forma obligada, sino de una manera pasional. Se sintió invadido al sentir esos labios, que las manos de las emoticlones que lo sostenían se soltaron, dejando que los brazos escuálidos de Garfield se envolvieran la delicada cintura de Raven, para profundizar el beso.

Pasaron dos minutos, después de que el oxígeno los haya separado. Raven se sonrojó tras ese hecho y sonrió. Bestita estaba paralizado y con sus ojos blancos de impresión tras ese beso. Sacudió su cabeza y dijo.

— ¡¿Qué fue eso?! ¡¿No me morí?! — El chico verde estaba asustado.

— No. Es más, ya perdiste tu miedo.

— ¿Miedo? ¿No ibas a enviarme a una peligrosa dimensión?

— Si, pero a una dimensión diferente.

— ¿Por qué? Me odias a muerte. — El chico perdió su miedo.

— No te odio, es más, ya es hora de decírtelo. Te amo Gar.

El chico verde tardó un poco en procesar esa frase. ¿Estaba borracha? ¿Acaso se le había zafado un tornillo? ¿Había perdido una apuesta con sus amigos? Chico Bestia estaba confundido.

— ¿Es enserio?

— Sí. Te amo, yo no podía decírtelo por el asunto de mis poderes, pero como le hiciste fuerte a Amor, me hiciste un favor a la hora de ocultar mis poderes mientras trataría a hacer algo. Gracias a ti, puedo hacer lo que nunca quise: Cantar, sonreír, saltar, al menos hasta que no suceda eso de nuevo y que no abuses de hacerme feliz. — Raven seguía siendo monótona, aunque sonriendo un poco.

— Entonces… ¿Entonces esto es real?

— Sí.

— Y si te dijera Te amo Rae, ¿Me matarías?

Ella se accedió a besarlo de nuevo, como su respuesta. Después de tanto tiempo, finalmente, pudieron concretar una relación. Las emoticlones estaban tan felices, que dieron sus palabras de emoción.

— ¡Sí! ¡Al fin somos de Beasty Boo! — Feliz saltaba de mucha alegría mientras abrazaba a su peluche verde.

— Ya era hora de que Raven le dijera eso. — Conocimiento lo dijo sonrojada.

— ¡En tu cara, Malchior y Terra! ¡Chico Bestia es mío y de nadie más! — Valiente brincó de emoción.

— Son de nosotras, Valiente. — Esperanza estaba sonrojada, mientras se ponía la camiseta que Gar se lo había dado días atrás.

— ¡Ya quiero a la bestia conmigo y que me dome! — Rage sonreía malévolamente.

— Y yo quiero a bestita para mis encuentros traviesos. — Lujuria se sonrojó y se rió.

— Yo…yo lo quie... quiero para… para que… me arrope… del… miedo… y… que sea… mi… prote… protector… — Tímida lloraba de alegría y se sonrojaba.

— Bueno, avisarle a Raven fue una gran decisión, estoy tan feliz de encontrar a mi amor. — Amor estaba feliz.

— ¡Yo quiero jugar con él mañana! Pereza estaba tan contenta.

— ¡Estemos felices juntas! Tenemos Chico Bestia para todas. — Esa era Valiente.

—Dejémoslos solos. — Conocimiento dijo eso, antes de que con sus emoticlones se fueran de allí, felices.

Terminaron de besarse, y salieron de Nevermore. Tenían mucho sueño y fueron a dormir juntos a la cama de Rae. Al día siguiente les avisaría a todos acerca de su relación que ya había sido confirmada, pero las reacciones tanto de Cyborg y Robin, les daría sorpresa.

* * *

Han pasado meses desde que Chico Bestia y Raven fueran novios de manera oficial, mientras la chica empática se encontraba meditando, Gar se encontraba con sus emoticlones contando cosas locas y anécdotas de su vida; nunca se había sentido mejor teniendo a la chica empática como novia y se sentía enamorado cada vez de ella. lo mismo se decía de Rae con sus emoticlones, que las dejaba salir a menudo a para pasar el rato con bestita.

La pareja salía a todas partes, sin importar los comentarios, pues se encontraban más enamorados que nunca, se amaban mejor que antes y que cada error, lo resolvían juntos.

Incluso, cuando Chico Bestia fue víctima de paparazzis por decirlo accidentalmente que "Raven era muy buena en la cama" y ella lo había dejado inconsciente por tres días tras esa información, pero que ya se había resuelto y finalmente la gente dejaron de hablar del tema tras las amenazas de la chica empática.

Dormían juntos y enamorados, como una gran pareja feliz, aunque fueran opuestos en muchas cosas.

* * *

**Bueno, tristemente este fic se ha acabado, pero se ha acabado con un buen final, creo. Pero en fin, muchas gracias a ustedes por sus importantes reviews que dejaron, que siempre me animaron a salir adelante. Enserio, muchísimas gracias sinceras. Si tienen alguna inconformidad, háganmelo saber para corregir. De corazón agradezco a mis seguidores por estar siempre allí, sin ustedes este fic no sería posible.**

**Esto es todo y los espero en el siguiente fic que haré que es la secuela de "El amor traspasa fronteras" en unos días. **

**Nos vemos luego y gracias…**

_**CristianLoganBj11**_


End file.
